


Спокойной ночи

by Cool_BowTie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cool_BowTie/pseuds/Cool_BowTie
Summary: Чуть отодвинув занавеску, он выглядывает на улицу. Ну конечно, на подъездной тропинке стоит тот самый отвлекающий фактор, что не даёт ему учиться уже которую неделю. Фактор сосредоточенно смотрит в телефон и что-то быстро набирает на экране. Смартфон Менмы снова вибрирует, а Обито  поднимает голову и смотрит в окна второго этажа. Но Менма успевает вовремя спрятаться, присев на пол. Снова вибрация и через полминуты в окно прилетает очередной камешек.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Menma





	Спокойной ночи

На первом этаже тихо и темно. Менма на цыпочках, словно какой-то воришка, пробирается в кухню к холодильнику. Увидела бы мать, точно бы устроила скандал, от ночных перекусов ведь один вред здоровью! Только вот если бы не предстоящие экзамены… в общем, это они виноваты, а вовсе не один конкретный идиот, который целыми днями строчит сообщения, на которые просто невозможно не отвечать... Но мать спит, как и отец. Поэтому нужно стараться не шуметь.

Менма аккуратно достаёт упаковку хлеба, соус и коробку сока. Закрывает дверцу, проклиная предательски дребезжащие на полках банки и начинает путь обратно. 

Он ловко перешагивает одну из верхних ступенек, которая имеет обыкновение противно скрипеть, стоит ее коснуться. Отец обещал починить её ещё полгода назад, но так ничего и не сделал, а парням она совсем не мешает. Оказавшись на втором этаже, он медленно вдоль стенки движется к своей комнате. 

От резкого громкого звука смеха Менма вздрагивает и застывает на месте, с ужасом глядя на дверь родительской спальни. Но там всё тихо. Наруто же, из комнаты которого донёсся звук продолжает, абсолютно ни о чем не думая, в полный голос разговаривать по Скайпу с кем-то из своих бесконечных корешей. Менма кривится, на всякий случай перешагивает голубоватую полоску света, что льётся из-под двери брата, и наконец с облегчением мягко толкает бедром дверь собственной комнаты. Оказавшись в безопасности, он сгружает на стол добычу и тут же защёлкивает дверной замок.

Теперь можно спокойно выдохнуть. Он садится в мягкое крутящееся кресло (между прочим, подарок отца, с эргономичной ортопедической спинкой и подстаканником) достаёт ломтик зернового хлеба из пакета и с наслаждением откусывает первый кусочек. Поесть за день ему так и не довелось. Закончив жевать, он тянется в смартфону. На экране добрый десяток уведомлений о непрочитанных сообщениях. 

Менма вздыхает ("Нет, он точно добивается того, чтобы я вылетел из школы. Мудак. Потом отвечу."), включает настольную лампу, разминает пальцы, кладёт перед собой планшет и уже собирается нацепить наушники, чтобы полностью погрузиться основы экономической теории, как его отвлекает звук ударившегося об оконное стекло камешка.

Телефон вибрирует, извещая о новом сообщении, но Менма игнорирует. Он поднимается с места и идёт к окну. Чуть отодвинув занавеску, он выглядывает на улицу. Ну конечно, на подъездной тропинке стоит тот самый отвлекающий фактор, что не даёт ему учиться уже которую неделю. Фактор сосредоточенно смотрит в телефон и что-то быстро набирает на экране. Смартфон Менмы снова вибрирует, а парень на улице поднимает голову и смотрит в окна второго этажа. Но Менма успевает вовремя спрятаться, присев на пол. Снова вибрация и через полминуты в окно прилетает очередной камешек.  
"Да он так родителей разбудит!" - с досадой думает Менма и всё же показывается в оконном проёме, изо всех сил стараясь строить как можно более суровое выражение лица.

Завидев его силуэт в окне, парень с улицы оживляется, по лицу его расползается широкая улыбка и он, помахав Менме рукой, в пару широких шагов подбегает к крыльцу веранды и…  
"О нет, он что, на крышу лезть собрался?!" Менма в панике распахивает окно и, перегнувшись через подоконник, начинает протестующие махать руками и громким шепотом призывать парня остановиться:

— Ты что идиот? Не лезь сюда! Родителей разбудишь! Иди отсюда!

Но парень то ли не слышит, то ли специально игнорирует и, кряхтя, всё же забирается на покатую крышу веранды. Он делает несколько шагов по неустойчивой черепице и останавливается напротив окна Менмы, всё так же сияя улыбкой. Менма отстраняется и делает шаг вглубь комнаты.

— Привет, Менма, — здоровается парень, садясь на корточки. — Я тебе писал, ты видел?

— Обито, бы идиот, тебе кто-нибудь говорил это? — сердится Менма и отходит к столу, демонстративно берясь за планшет с учебниками.

— Да, ты, — всё так же широко улыбаясь кивает Обито и хихикает.

"Невозможный! Ничего нормально делать не может" — думает Менма, а сам фыркает и отворачивается к экрану.

— Если мать проснётся, она тебя убьёт. И меня заодно. — бросает он через плечо и погружается в чтение.

— Не волнуйся, я тихо, — шепчет Обито и заглядывает в комнату через окно. — Что, даже не пригласишь? — театрально слезливым тоном спрашивает он.

— Ты что, вампир? — бурчит он, не оборачиваясь.

— Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь, — игриво пожимает плечами Обито и скрывается из виду. Инстинктивно Менма порывается к окну, но насильно себя останавливает. Тем более, что Обито снова появляется в поле зрения. Теперь он сидит спиной к нему, прислонившись к стене дома. В окне виднеются только его голова и плечи.

Какое-то время слышно только стрекот сверчков с улицы, да приглушенную болтовню Наруто за стенкой. Менма продолжает читать, то и дело украдкой поглядывая на затылок Обито, который, кажется, никуда не собирается деваться. Видно как Обито тихонько покачивает головой в такт музыке из наушников.

Минут через двадцать с крыши раздаётся тихий щелчок и шипение, какие бывают, когда открываешь жестяную банку с газировкой или пивом.

"Ах он…" — с досадой думает Менма и, подождав для собственного успокоения ещё пару минут, откладывает планшет и идёт к окну.

— Ты что, нарываешься? — как бы безразлично спрашивает он, выглянув в окно. Обито поворачивается к нему и хитро прищуривается, делая ещё один глоток.

— Смотря на что.

— Собрался тут, значит, без разрешения, пить на моей крыше в одно лицо… — бурчит Менма и садится на подоконник.

В ответ Обито снова улыбается и двигается немного в сторону, освобождая место рядом с собой.

— Между прочим, это нарушение частной собственности, — Менма перекидывает ноги через подоконник на улицу, — Тебя нужно наказать за такое.

— Безусловно, — соглашается Обито и протягивает банку севшему рядом с ним Менме. — Я гнусный преступник, скорее сдай меня властям.

— Пф… — отвечает Менма, делая несколько больших глотков. — Я тебя лучше сам накажу.

Менма протягивает ему банку обратно, их пальцы ненадолго соприкасаются над холодным металлом.

Прохладный ночной ветер шевелит волосы и забирается под воротник, Менма проводит плечами и двигается чуть ближе. Где-то вдалеке слышны звуки проезжающих по автостраде машин, а ближе к горизонту виднеются огни города.

— И как же ты меня накажешь? — Обито делает глоток и снова протягивает банку Менме.

—… например, не буду тебе отвечать. — Менма собирает языком с губ капельку пива, что не попала куда нужно и возвращает банку. Краем глаза он замечает, что свет в комнате брата погас. Скоро в доме все будут спать.

— Пф, во-первых, ты мне и так весь вечер не отвечал, — Обито делает глоток, жестом прося собравшегося возразить Менму подождать. — А во-вторых, тебя надолго не хватит.

Обито снова широко улыбается, собирая вокруг глаз лучики морщинок.

— Я вообще то, учился. Мне ещё экзамен сдавать! — парирует Менма, наконец получив возможность говорить.

— Да забей. — Обито поднимает руку и треплет Менму по крашеным темным волосам. — Ты слишком умный для этой школы.

Менма хлопает его ладонью по запястью, заставляя убрать руку и отхлебывает ещё пива.

— Скажи это моим родителям.

— Хочешь, скажу?

— Придурок.

Обито не отвечает. Он берет из рук Менмы банку с остатками пива, достаёт из-под воротника спрятанные наушники с белыми проводами и предлагает ему один. Тот соглашается. 

Музыка едва слышна, Менма даже не может разобрать слов, лишь мелодию, которая удивительно гармонично встраивается в звуки ночи. 

Обито беззвучно шевелит губами, вторя словам знакомой песни. Какое-то время они сидят молча. Обито глядит на небо, которое сегодня на удивление чистое и тёмное, Менма осматривает окрестности, дома вокруг и иногда Обито. 

Тот покручивает в руках банку с остатками холодного пива, затем вздыхает и допивает её в два крупных глотка. Отставив пустую банку на подоконник над ними, он поворачивается к Менме.

Губы у Обито немного влажные и холодные от пива, но они быстро согреваются в медленном, будто ленивом поцелуе. Им некуда спешить.

— Меня из-за тебя могут из школы выгнать. — через пару минут говорит ему прямо в губы Менма.

— Я же тебя силой не заставляю, — Обито двумя пальцами приподнимает подбородок Менмы к себе, проникая языком глубже.

— Бесишь… — не разрывая поцелуй шепчет Менма.

Обито улыбается и отводит лицо, оставляя несколько коротких поцелуев на щеке и шее Менмы.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— И я тебя. — Обито прикусывает мочку его уха, а затем возвращается к губам. — Тогда иди учись, чего ты здесь торчишь?

Он отстраняется и проводит согнутым пальцем по щеке Менмы.

— Вот и пойду. — насупливается Менма, снова фыркает (ещё немного и Обито начнёт называть его за это лисёнком) и поднимается на ноги.

— Банку забрать не забудь, — бросает он через плечо, пока забирается обратно в тёплую комнату.

Обито тоже встаёт, подхватывает банку и прячет во внутренний карман куртки.

— Не сиди слишком долго, ты и так всё знаешь. — советует Обито, перегнувшись через подоконник.

— Ага, иди уже. — Менма уже сидит в кресле с планшетом в руках.

— Спокойной ночи, Менма.

— Пошёл ты. — "Спокойной ночи."

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка у модерн ау от @AisBlue_Mrk из Твиттера.


End file.
